The Viruses and Cells Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is a premier meeting in the field of[unreadable] virology, emphasizing the dynamic interaction between viruses and the cells and organisms[unreadable] they infect. The 2007 meeting will be held at Tilton School, New Hampshire from June 3-8. The[unreadable] invited speakers will discuss recent ground-breaking findings on the mechanisms of viral[unreadable] replication, the host antiviral and immune responses to viral infection and pathogenesis. The[unreadable] most recent developments will be highlighted both by selecting several short talk abstracts[unreadable] submitted at the time of registration and through the use of prominently featured poster[unreadable] sessions. Participants will include a mixture of principal investigators from well-established and[unreadable] newly established laboratories, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and investigators from[unreadable] industry. This conference is one of the few smaller meetings in virology that encompasses a[unreadable] broad view of the field. Funding is requested to support conference fees and/or travel costs of[unreadable] participants (such as speakers, junior investigators, minority investigators, graduate students,[unreadable] postdoctoral fellows etc) to this meeting.